Four is a Lucky Number
by KCUrquhart
Summary: *Quick bit of fluff* Four is Clint's lucky number for a reason.


"Do you remember what you said the first time I asked you to marry me?" Phil asked.

Clint blinked, surprised by the random question. "Of course I do. I said no."

"What about the second time?"

"I said no." Clint was wondering where this was headed.

"And the third time?"

"Still no."

"Geez, Barton" Tony stepped into the kitchen and disrupted their otherwise peaceful breakfast. He was still in yesterday's t-shirt and jeans and Clint had no doubt he'd been up all night working away in his lab. "There's a limit to playing hard to get."

"I wasn't playing anything, Stark. Now go to bed before you do something stupid."

"Don't need bed." Tony mumbled, fighting off a yawn. "Need coffee. Calibrations almost done. Then need to construct the main array housing. _Then_ bed."

"I should have Jarvis lock you out of the labs." Phil sighed, in his 'how did I end up a babysitter' voice.

Tony turned to glare at him, holding up a single finger. "1: My house. My AI. My labs. My stuff. No touchie." He flipped a second finger. "B: I know it was you that already somehow convinced Jarvis to shut down my labs if I've been working for 24 hours without eating anything. So you should just leave your meddling hands out of it." Tony snatched the mug of freshly brewed coffee and all but sulked as he walked from the room.

When he was gone, Coulson turned to Clint. "What was he saying about Jarvis and 24 hours?"

Clint chuckled. "We made a deal. Jarvis shuts down Tony's labs if he's been working for too long without coming up for air."

"And in return?"

"He does the same for me and the archery range." Clint mumbled, dropping his gaze to his bowl of now-soggy cereal.

"And why would you agree to something like that?! I spent years trying to figure out how to limit your time on the range."

"Because I knew it'd make you happy."

Clint didn't look up but he heard Phil shift slightly in his seat. He saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could react Phil had rounded the table and sat himself on Clint's lap. Clint looked up at him in shock at such a playful display in a place where other people (including Phil's idol) could stumble in at any second. Phil was usually so much more reserved anywhere that could possibly be deemed as public.

Clint just stared at him in surprise. Phil took advantage of his stillness and leaned in, pulling him into a deep kiss. Phil finally pulled back and let his forehead rest against Clint's. Both of their eyes still closed; enjoying the moment.

"You know, I still don't forgive you for turning me down three times." Phil whispered finally and Clint had to stop himself from laughing. "I kept wondering what I had done wrong."

"I told you then and I've told you a thousand times since, you are Phil Coulson. You never do anything wrong."

"Except for propose to Clint Barton."

"How were you to know that four is my lucky number.

"Yes, because the common saying of Third Time's the Charm is still not enough times for you."

"Hey, don't knock it. Four has served me well. I was four when my dad died and the beatings stopped. I was 16 when I finally became a headliner at the circus. I was 24 when you recruited me to SHIELD. I'd been working at SHIELD four years before we finally started dating. And it was on our exact four year anniversary that I proposed to you."

"Which we all know was kind of your plan all along."

"I'd always dreamt of proposing to the person of my dreams. Sue me." Clint half-shrugged.

"I'd rather remind you of the fact that its our Four Year wedding anniversary in four days. And in typical You style, I decided we're celebrating for the whole four days."

"Phil Coulson taking four whole days off work?! In a row?!" Clint clutched at his chest. "Be still my beating heart. Whatever shall Fury do without his good eye?"

Phil drew back a little, playfully. "I could always go in to the office, if you'd prefer?"

"Absolutely not."

"That's what I thought." Phil smiled and leaned in for another kiss followed by two quick pecks before Clint pulled back.

"See, this is the reason why four is my lucky number."


End file.
